


come, once again to release me

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [9]
Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop crying, stupid," Cassie says, holding her so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come, once again to release me

She can't help looking for sleek pale hair, now Malachi's done his thing and heaven and hell have opened up and gone full-on apocalypse.  When they do find each other, they're lit up with heavenly flame and hellfire and Thelma stumbles into Cassie's arms.

"Stop crying, stupid," Cassie says, holding her so hard.

The world's burning and Cassie's here.  Happiness is so wrong it hurts, and her mascara's all down her cheeks.

Cassie nudges their mouths together.

"What—"

"Not our first kiss, remember?" Cassie says.

"But that— "

"Well, this— "

Cassie's sweet like burnt sugar and there's nothing left to betray.

 


End file.
